A conventional ceiling fan may be provided with a decorative lamp on a central portion of the fan for optical decorative and illuminating purpose besides its air-blowing cooling effect. However, the lamp mounted on a central portion of the fan is a fixed type which is rotated at the central portion of the fan along with the rotation of the fan blades, unable to produce diversified color and figure changes for enriching a decorative function of the ceiling fan mounted with a lamp.
It is therefore expected to disclose a fan having a plurality of illuminators mounted on the fan blades for producing diversified color and figure changes when the fan blades are rotated.